


Shorts

by JellyPanda00



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Jokes, Birthday Sex, Clothed Sex, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Unprotected Sex, eating ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyPanda00/pseuds/JellyPanda00
Summary: “You got me something for your birthday?” Eddie asked, suspiciously.Richie bore a shit-eating grin as he held the bag out. “Yes.”“Is it a weird sex thing?”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 170





	Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> It's been months and I'm still fucked up over It chapter 2. I refuse to accept that Eddie is dead. He and Richie got out of Derry and act like an old married couple, fight me.

“Hey Eds,” Richie started, tone sweet and soft, reserved for when he wanted something or when he did something he knew would make him mad.

Eddie raised an eyebrow, glancing up from his computer. He just had a few emails to attend to before he was free to spend the day doing absolutely nothing- the dream, really.

Richie was standing in the doorway, an innocuous reusable grocery bag peeking from behind his back. Once he knew he had his attention, he slowly entered the room, keeping his arms behind his back still. “So you know how it was my birthday like. A few days ago.”

Eddie nodded, sitting up a little. “Yeah, what’s up, Rich?”

He still felt bad about the whole thing. It was a rare occasion for their schedules to line up enough for them to have days off at the same time with Richie working nights and Eddie working days. Weekends were almost always spent with Richie working gigs, and his birthday was no different. Sure, Eddie had got a cake and a present for him and Richie understood all too well how busy they were, but it still hadn’t been a grand celebration that Eddie had been hoping for as their first birthdays together at 27 years.

“Well, you know how we couldn’t celebrate,” Richie sat down next to him in a spare chair, strange Hawaiian shirt billowing out over his band T-shirt when he plopped himself down. “I had some free time so I went shopping and I got you something.”

“You got me something for _your_ birthday?” Eddie asked, suspiciously.

Richie bore a shit-eating grin as he held the bag out. “Yes.”

“Is it a weird sex thing?” Eddie sighed, hesitantly accepting the bag. That was the first thing that came to mind, and the expression Richie wore just solidified the thought.

“Not any weirder than sex with your mom.”

Eddie swatted at him on instinct, irritation growing at his laughter. “Shut the fuck up, Rich, Jesus Christ.”

Richie cringed back, laughing even harder at the playful smack to his arm, hands raised in surrender. “Listen listen, just hear me out okay?”

Eddie swore, bracing himself as he sat back and pulled the bag apart. Inside, there was bright red fabric at the bottom, cushioning the pair of socks that sat atop, still in their packages. He pulled them out slowly, the socks were not very intriguing, just plain tube socks with red stripes up top, not unlike the ones he used to wear as a kid.

He didn’t even need to pull the red fabric out to put two and two together.

Looking up with wide eyes, he found a soft blush gracing his boyfriend’s face. Richie pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose before scratching nervously at his stubbled cheek. “It’s like, little Richie’s wet dream.”

Eddie shook his head, dropping the socks back in. “That’s weird as hell dude.”  
“Wah!” Richie cried, “No it's not!”  
“What you want me to put these on and act like I’m a kid again or something, no-”  
“No!” Richie exclaimed. “First of all, we weren’t kids, we were teens, second of all, definitely don’t want you to act like you did back then,” he laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. “No offense babe, but you were annoying as fuck.”

Eddie shook him off with a glare. “I was annoying? All you did was say “haha, I fucked your mom,” Eddie deepened his voice, puffing out his chest in a mock of his boyfriend. “Tickle your pickle, Dr. K.”  
Richie just laughed like a good sport. “Okay okay, we aren’t fighting right now. Definitely more annoying though with your fucking… fanny pack and inhaler and high pitched voice-” Eddie opened his mouth to protest but Richie cut him off. “Not fighting. I’m just saying, I used to dream of those stupid little red gym shorts okay, I even found sports illustrated girl in red shorts that I’d jerk it to.”

“So why do you want me to wear them now?” Eddie asked, slightly confused. He could see the thought process, but he still wasn’t sure what was being asked of him.

Richie paused, contemplating his words before he spoke again, probably a first for him, Eddie thought with a chuckle.

“I don’t know. But I saw them in the store, and I thought about your ass and how good they would look on the floor, and I decided if you wouldn’t wear them I would have to get your mom to.”

Eddie groaned in frustration, leaning back in his chair. “Oh, beep beep Richie. Get out of my office.”

  
  


The bag was gnawing at his mind like an annoying, insistent tick under his skin. Kind of like Richie as a whole. All he could think about was the shorts and socks still sitting in his office chair. 

As he finished answering his emails, his eyes kept drifting over to it until he shut his laptop with a start and left quickly, shutting the door behind him like that would prevent him from thinking about it. From the time he started doing the dishes from breakfast to goofing with Richie over waffles, he couldn’t help but think about Richie bending him over the table and pulling the shorts to the side and railing him right there. Even when they moved to the couch, curled up on each other in a sweet, nonsexual way, he couldn’t follow the plot of the movie, too preoccupied with the feeling of Richie’s big hand on his arm and the feeling of being wrapped up in him.

Richie didn’t bring the outfit back up, taking his reply as a no and leaving it at that. He seemed a little disappointed when Eddie had emerged from his office without the outfit on, but he just smiled and moved on, teasing his boyfriend about something or another just to push his buttons and get him riled up like usual.

He couldn’t take it anymore.

“Hey, I’ve got to take care of something,” Eddie stood suddenly, pushing the blanket out of his lap and onto Richie’s. He gave him a puzzled look, half-asleep and disgruntled at the sudden movement.

“You okay?” his voice was gruff and worried.

Eddie nodded, pressing a reassuring kiss to his lips, humming at the feeling of his stubble against his cheek. “I’m fine, don’t worry about it. I’ll be right back.”

Richie nodded, relaxing back some as Eddie turned and ran back to his office.

Luckily, the office was right next to their shared room in their new LA home. After he divorced Myra, the shabby apartment Richie had been living in wasn’t going to cut it for the both of them, not to mention the structural problems he saw at the cheap complex. All the safety hazards when he first walked in, suitcase in hand nearly gave him heart palpitations.

He swooped into the room, grabbing the bag before he could change his mind and turned quickly into their bedroom, shutting the door softly behind him so Richie couldn’t see him if he happened to walk past.

The bag was far more intimidating than a reusable Walmart bag should ever be. 

What if he didn’t live up to Richie’s expectation though? What if he just looked dumb in them, not sexy? Or this is just a set up to one of Richie’s dumb jokes?

The last one was more or less impossible. Richie wasn’t ever mean with his jokes, at least not intentionally, and he definitely wouldn’t be to Eddie. They took their jokes and jabs a little far sometimes but it wasn’t ever to be cruel, and he had seemed genuine when he presented the idea to him earlier that morning.

The bag felt heavy in his hands as he pried it open, spilling the contents onto the bed as a makeshift table. He made quick work of pulling tags off next, making sure there was no hard plastic left on the socks or shorts that would bother him. He couldn’t think of something that would kill the mood faster than something itchy digging into the small of his back.

Richie had taken a marker to the price tag, scribbling it out and Eddie couldn’t help but roll his eyes with a fond smirk. Of course, Richie had thought to hide the price but not take the tags off completely.

The man’s actions were still a mystery to him to this day sometimes. 

Shucking out of his pants and socks, he tossed them haphazardly at the laundry bin, deciding to deal with putting them up correctly some other time. Eddie looked at his boxers and then at the shorts. There was no way they were going to be short enough when a thought occurred to him. He had long since stopped wearing tighty whities, but his mother had bought him a package for Christmas one year that sat unopened at the bottom of his drawer. Quickly, he fished the package out, shoving the underwear on and the shorts over them quickly, heart hammering in his chest in excitement. 

The shorts were tight, to say the least, verging on uncomfortably, though when he looked in the mirror on the door, his ass did look nice, curves filling out every inch the shorts had to offer. The red looked nice on his skin, making his skin look a little more tan, more smooth even if that was possible. Hair didn’t grow on his thighs so much as it did his legs, unlike Richie who was a hairy monster in general. He ran a hand down his thigh through the light dusting of hair, watching in the mirror with candid fascination.

With a start, he shook himself out of the daze, pulling his attention from the mirror to the socks laying on the bed still. He quickly slid them on, all reservations thrown out in the wind. He looked good and he knew it, could feel it like a feathered ghost in his heart that sent a shiver down his spine as he walked across their room to their closet, pulling out one of Richie’s t-shirts and swapping it for his own. His boyfriend loved it when he wore his clothes and Eddie had to admit, he liked it just as much, especially when Richie couldn’t keep his hands off of him because of it.

With a final glance in the mirror, Eddie fixed his hair and did final adjustments, pulling at his shirt until it hung just right, pulling the socks up from where they fell when he walked so they sat at his knees. He looked a lot like he did as a kid, vaguely wishing he had time to find a picture and do a before and after with just for fun, though there was a lot of changes between 12 and 43. The scar across his cheek for one, the thought bringing his hand to his cheek. He hated it, thought it was ugly despite how much Richie seemed to like it, saying it made him look ‘badass’, but he supposed, without it, he wouldn’t have ever found Richie again. Or the other losers, but Richie was the most important with his stupidly big glasses and his awful jokes, and how much Eddie head over heels for him.

Sucking in a breath, he opened the door, padding out softly into the hallway. Richie was still on the couch, though he looked more awake now, a worried expression on his face. He looked up at the sound of the door opening, worry melting into something dark and aroused.

“Holy shit, Eds,” he breathed as Eddie neared, sitting up on the edge of the couch.

“Everything you wanted?” Eddie asked, feeling his gaze wracking over every inch of his body.

“More,” Richie nodded in confirmation, big hands wrapping around Eddie’s hips and dragging him closer until his knee was between his legs, forcing them apart. It was in an uncomfortable stance but he accepted it, for the time being, letting Richie run his hands underneath his shirt, warm against his cool skin.

“Cute cute cute cute,” he pulled his hands out, pinching Eddie’s cheeks, though the one on his scar was significantly more gentle, just a gentle brush of his fingers over it while the other side was much harder. Eddie batted his hands off of him, blushing bright red at the action. “I hate it when you do that, you know.”

“I know,” Richie had that shit-eating grin back on his face. “Just need a little fanny pack and a watch,” He teased. Before Eddie could speak though, he was pushing his shirt up under his chin and his mouth was on his chest, pulling a nipple into his mouth and biting gently, stealing Eddie’s breath away. He dug his hand into the mess of black curls in front of him, biting his lip to keep from making a sound.

“Thank you,” Richie breathed out, turning his attention to the other nipple.

“Happy late birthday,” Eddie replied, using his grip in his hair to push his lover back against the couch, crawling into his lap and straddling his thighs. 

Eddie wasn’t small, he was average height, muscular from how much he worked out, but Richie made him feel small in comparison, dainty even, with his much taller height and larger hands that were grabbing at everything he could reach, cupping his cheeks through the thin gym shorts and massaging at the globes.

“What made you change your mind?”

Eddie scoffed. “I never said no.”

Richie leaned forward, letting Eddie meet him the rest of the way in a deep, passionate kiss, licking into each other’s mouths. “Love you, spaghetts.”

“Don’t,” Eddie growled, words bitten off when Richie turned his attention to his neck, sucking and biting until a mark started to form. “Don’t call me that.”

“Look so good in this,” he whined, grinding his hips up against Eddie’s ass, hard through his sweatpants that did nothing to hide it.

It was overwhelming as Eddie shut his eyes, leaning his head to the side so he could continue leaving hickeys across his neck and chest, stubble leaving a slight burn as he moved down. The only thing he could feel was _Richie._ His hands, his mouth, it was consuming him inside and out. He couldn’t think anymore, could only feel Richie everywhere on him.

“Bed?” Eddie forced out with a whine, rutting his hips against his stomach to feel the drag against his hard, confined cock.

“Bed,” Richie agreed.

Eddie did have the mind to jump out of his reach before Richie could try to pick him up, chuckling at his confused face as he adjusted his glasses before standing too.

“You’re 44, Rich, you don’t need to try to carry me around, you’ll hurt yourself.”

“Did you just call me old?” he laughed, following Eddie hot on his heels to their room.

“Yeah, I did. Last time you tried to pick me up you cried that your back hurt the next day.” Eddie justified, thinking back to how he complained for a week after they tried to have sex against a wall, Richie only holding him for a second at most before begrudgingly fucking on the couch instead.  
Richie shook his head, pinching at Eddie’s sides until he squealed, jumping to get out of his reach with a dopey smile on his face. Eddie fell onto the bed as Richie slammed the door shut behind him, making Eddie laugh. “Why did you shut the door?”

Richie paused, looking back at the door with a frown. “Yeah, I don’t know. Want it open?”

“No, I want you, dork.”

Eddie spread his legs invitingly, dragging a socked foot against the blanket tantalizingly. It was all Richie needed to launch himself into the bed, bouncing wildly as he crawled over Eddie, pulling him in for another kiss.

“I’m going to fuck you with your shorts on,” he stated, voice ragged with lust.

Eddie just nodded, voice stuck in his throat as he pulled his shirt off, throwing it to the floor before Richie did the same to his.

Suddenly he was guiding him to turn around, and Eddie obliged, laying on his chest and raising his ass into the air, arms holding his upper half up. He gave his hips a wiggle, a surprised laugh falling from his lips when Richie landed a slap to his ass at the movement. He grabbed at the fabric below his balls, trying to pull it to the side and expose his ass except.

“Goddammit, this was supposed to be sexy,” Richie sighed, frustrated when the shorts didn’t budge.

“It’s not my fault they’re too tight to move,” Eddie cried, trying to adjust himself so he could pull the fabric to the side to no avail. The fabric was stretched too far, nothing left to give to pull to the side.

“Oh it is definitely your fault, have you seen your ass in these, Eds? It’s insane,” Richie pinched his cheek roughly only to massage the spot in apology.

Eddie didn’t comment, reaching behind himself and pulling the shorts down around his thighs along with his underwear, exposing his ass to his boyfriend finally.

“Can I eat you out?”

“You have to ask?” Eddie snapped back, face burning in shame that he kept skillfully turned away from his boyfriend. It was one of the few things he never quite got used to, how good it felt in a place he always thought of being nasty.

“I like to,” Richie commented, grabbing handfuls of his ass and spreading his cheeks apart. “I like how embarrassed you get.”  
Eddie mewled at the first swipe of his tongue, nothing more than a kitten lick before he was pulling away, hot breath making his hole twitch as he spoke. “Do you like it when I do this?”

Eddie couldn’t form the words as Richie dove deeper, tongue slick and wet as it pushed inside of him.

“I… yes I do!” he panted. “Fucking Trashmouth.”  
He could feel teeth against his skin, pulled back in a grin.

“Damn right I am.”

Eddie fell to his elbows as Richie continued licking deeper and deeper, paying attention to every spot that made him ache until he was near sobbing, head against his forearms and cock hanging heavy, trapped in the shorts and just as red as the fabric. 

Pleas fell from his lips, begging for more of anything, for Richie to touch his cock or give him a finger, just something that would quell the craving in his gut. Richie didn’t give in, immersing himself in the action, laving at every inch of skin he could reach with his tongue.

It was too much. Not enough. Eddie couldn’t decide, rutting his hips back against his face with an overwhelmed whine. Richie was relishing in the action, relishing the taste of him, savoring it even, lapping at his balls.

It felt like an eternity had passed with the teasing, toying licks before he pulled away, spit slicked mouth pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses up his back.

“Now that’s what I call,” Richie sat up, doing an impression of a deep, showman like voice. “Eating ass.”

Eddie groaned, face planting into the bed. “Why.”

Richie just laughed hysterically at how disgruntled Eddie was, pressing a final kiss into his back. “Sorry.”

“No you’re not, don’t even lie,” Eddie sighed, biting back his own laughter at the ridiculousness that was his boyfriend.  
“Ready for me to fuck you now, baby?” he asked, voice suddenly low in his chest like a growl. 

Eddie glanced over his shoulder, taking in his wild appearance. His hair was crazier than usual, falling in weird tufts of curls across his face, cheeks red and big frames crooked, a slight fog to the glass that obscured his vision. Richie just pulled them off, disappointedly. “Guess I won’t get to see your cute face.”

“Shoulda worn contacts,” Eddie supplied unhelpfully with a small laugh.

“If I would have known my insanely hot boyfriend would walk out of our room looking like every single one of my wet dreams, I would have worn contacts,” Richie snapped at him with a grin. “Do you want to have sex or not?”

Eddie rolled his eyes exasperatedly. “Yes, Richie, I wanted your dick in my ass like. Yesterday.”

With a start, Richie leaned over him, chest resting against his back as he reached up to rummage through their bedside drawer, pinning Eddie down a little longer than necessary. Eddie squirmed under him, trying to wiggle out from underneath him. When it was obvious he couldn’t get out, he pinched at Richie in retaliation, drawing his own squeals out of the man before he found the lube. He promptly shut the drawer with a bang and leaned back to where he was before. Eddie shook his head, too turned on to deal with the quite snicker behind him, ignoring Richie’s need to push his buttons.

Richie immediately went for two fingers, sliding them inside the soft, relaxed muscle and leaned down, pushing them in alongside his tongue that continued lapping around the digits.

The shorts prevented his legs from spreading apart to where he needed them to be, his body felt tight and restrained, like he couldn’t even get a proper breath in with the shorts around his thighs like they were. Every slow pump of Richie’s fingers inside him felt unbearably tight, drawing moans and whimpers from his chest every time he moved. His body was on fire as if he was going to actually burn up if Richie didn’t fuck him soon.

“You okay, baby?” Richie asked at a particularly loud cry, pausing his ministrations with a knowing smile.

“Richie Tozier I swear to god if you do not fuck me right now, I’ll do it myself,” Eddie growled, though there was no heat to his words, coming out more as a plead than a demand. He couldn’t stop the whine in his voice, the need aching in his bones.

Richie didn’t top often like this, but when he did he teased Eddie to no end, driving him crazy, Eddie was convinced he was actually trying to break him sometimes, and knowing Rich, he probably was.

“Okay baby, just relax,” he purred. “Let me grab a condom.”

“No!” Eddie whined pathetically, arching his back in want. “Just fuck me.”

Richie paused, tone serious. “Are you sure, Eddie?”

Eddie nodded frantically. “Yes yes yes, I know you’re clean, I saw your results, we’ll clean up after okay, just fucking fuck me already!”

“You have such a way with words babe, you should be a poet.” Richie teased as he reached for the lube that had rolled away from him, uncapping it and squirting some in his hands.

“Beep beep, Richie.”

He laughed lightly, the room filled with the sound of him pushing his pants down to his knees and the wet squelch of his hand as he ran it over his cock.

The most annoying thing about the man was his dick. All of the boasting when they were kids, all the dick jokes he made on stage about how big it was and how great it was were all true. Ridiculously true. 

The first touch of the head to his ass was electrifying, sending a shock up his spine as he slowly pushed inside, going slow until Eddie was fully seated on his cock. It felt like he was being split in two. He had never been so full in his life as he was with Richie’s cock inside him, the burning stretch borderline painful.

He gasped for breath, Richie rubbing his back soothingly. “Too much?”  
“No, I’m okay,” Eddie shook his head, “move.”

“Yes sir,” Richie gave a movement behind him that he didn’t catch, most likely a salute to the demand.

“Would you just-” his words were cut off into a long moan as he began to move, pulling out halfway and slamming back in abruptly.

He reached down, pulling the stretchy band of the shorts before popping it back into place on his thigh, Eddie yelping in surprise. 

“We’re keeping these,” Richie murmured, fucking into him in rough abandon. “Want you to wear them all the time.”

Eddie fell to his chest, arching his just so his shaft would pound into his prostrate on every thrust, every part of him feeling electric, digging his fingers into the sheets in a death grip.

“Wanna come home and see you in this every day.”

Eddie shivered, nodding in agreement. He could picture his words, imagine himself wearing the shorts and socks when Richie came home from a long day, being bent over on the kitchen table, the couch, anywhere and everywhere he wanted him.

He reached down, finally freeing his cock from the confines of the horridly tight shorts. Smearing the leaking precum down his shaft for lube, he fucked into his hand quickly, rocking between the duel sources of pleasure as Richie’s grip on his waist tightened bruisingly, pulling him back and impaling him on his cock where he wanted him.

Soft moans and gasps filled the air in between the slaps of skin on skin, erotically.

“I love you,” Richie breathed out, thrusts erratic. “I love you so much.”

“Love you too, Richie,” Eddie whimpered, growing closer to the edge.

Richie was already there, hot liquid filling his insides as he pounded into him a last time, coming buried deep in him.

It was all Eddie needed to push himself to a climax, coming into his hand in streaks of white.

Richie rolled onto the bed, blue eyes narrowed in exhaustion. They sat there looking at each other, admiring the post-orgasmic look on the other’s face. 

Eddie reached out, running a hand through his hair softly, smiling at the way Richie pushed his face into the touch. He stroked down his neck and to his chest, running his fingers through the soft hairs, feeling the way his chest rose and fell heavily.

“Best birthday present ever,” Richie spoke, reaching for his glasses on the side table and slipping them back on.

“Glad you liked it.” Eddie patted his chest before rolling over and off the bed.

Eddie stood, chest heaving and shorts still around his thighs, shirt disheveled and one sock bunching around his ankle, hair wild and cheeks flushed bright red with exertion. His knees were like jelly, shaking and barely able to hold him up. Glancing in the mirror again over his shoulder, he pulled his cheeks apart, watching Richie’s cum drip down his ass and down his thighs, reaching the shorts and soaking into the fabric.

“You’re going to kill me Eds,” Richie whined, watching him with dark eyes, hand on his cock again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, I wanted it to be a lot longer but I struggled with this fic a lot. Let me know what you think though and come talk to me on Twitter @Jellypanda00


End file.
